hero_warsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nebula
Myriads of stars are falling towards their oblivion. Thoughts create new planets and races. Ideas are embodied into matter; they die and reappear, transforming the despair of death into the joy of rebirth. Nebula knows her war will never be over, for it ensures the welfare of the whole Universe. Skills White: Astral Projection Nebula launches a slowly flying projectile. Activation deals damage and disperses the energy of enemies in the area of effect. The total damage and the dispersed energy are split between enemies evenly. The projectile can be activated manually, otherwise it is activated when it reaches the furthest enemy. Depends on Physical Attack. Green: Serenity Nebula restores the health of two nearby allies and removes negative effects from them. Nebula can benefit from the skill if there is only one ally left. Depends on Physical Attack. Blue: Disharmony Deals damage to the enemy with the lowest health. Depends on physical attack. Violet: Equilibrium Now Nebula's basic attacks will be switched to support mode. With every activation, Nebula increases the Physical and Magical Attack of one nearby ally by 5 seconds. Promotion Items required to promote Lore Myriads of stars were falling towards their oblivion. It was as if Nebula’s mind encompassed the whole Universe, her thoughts creating new planets and races. Ideas becoming embodied in matter; they died and reappeared, transforming the despair of death into the joy of rebirth again and again. Her meditation lasted for more than a century, but then something disrupted her routine. It was a signal from the Judge. They hadn’t seen each other in ages, but she would have recognized his call even across millions of light years. Her partner and lover, a detail they had both kept under wraps for several epochs, was summoning her to the Cradle of Beginnings. Nebula realized at once that worse had come to worst. "Harmony, balance, equity: a ridiculous cliche, and an essential part of life at the same time!" Nebula thought as she reluctantly left the bliss of her timeless plane. But she had to return to the duty she was created for. Especially considering how dire the Judge’s signal felt. Once she arrived, Nebula blanched at the sight before her: the Cradle was empty. Where could HE have gone? The Judge only shrugged, confused as well. But the empty Cradle looked ominous. Tendrils of power that reminded Nebula of a severed umbilical cord splashed energy out into the chill of space. They had lost their charge, and that meant they had failed as keepers and put the Universe in danger. The balance had already been disrupted: several galaxies disappeared, leaving only quickly dispersing dust clouds behind. Both keepers knew they had to hurry, as HE would never stop. Nebula and the Judge, guardians, almost babysitters, rushed after their charge. And what did they find? Protests had already started on the nearest planet. The people were restless, growing angrier and angrier with each other. It was evident that the world would be ripped apart by a civil war in just a few years. It was HIS doing. Next, they arrived at Jauddar, a lifeless moon lined with countless sulfur and acid springs. But what was that? The southern hemisphere was covered by a vast ocean, its water a serene blue. Lush rain forests appeared around the equator, encircling Jauddar almost entirely in an unfamiliar green ring. And that was HIS work, too! Nebula took some time to restore the worlds to their delicate balance. It never mattered if something looked good or bad, harmony was more important. Traveling countless planets and worlds, fighting countless battles for the sake of harmony, the keepers had to part ways. Everything around them was reshaping. Wherever HE went, cities were built and brought to ruin, new races were born, and world religions faded into obscurity. The Universe was changing, but was it right? Peace had been shattered, and it looked like everything had come unhinged. HE is great, HE is almighty, but HE is also a child without understanding of its strength, chasing after fleeting whims. HE is a god and every part of this world; HE is both chaos and order, good and evil. And that is both our luck and our misfortune. P.S. You must have realized that HE is the creator of all things. Don’t think him an evil demon that destroys everything in his way, though. He really is but a child, looking at the world with ecstatic eyes. A child that knows no fear and no doubt, that embodies both order and chaos at the same time. Nebula and the Judge will soon recover their wayward charge, and the Universe will return to the status quo. But now, they travel the lands of the Dominion, where a war against the forces of Darkness rages on. Where are you, runaway god? Come back!Category:Heroes Category:Support (Heroes)